The prior art is replete with gravity operated nonreturn insect traps, which employ a funnel shaped opening which deposits insects into a holding container or receptacle, from whence the insect cannot escape. Examples of these prior art devices may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.; 21,726; 111,291; 400,460; 400,572 and 1,867,252.
As can be seen be reference to the above cited patents not only is the prior art very old, but there have not been any major improvements in the design and construction of this type of a device in recent times. Normally, this lack of activity would indicate that the design of this type of a device has been prefected to such a degree, that further improvements are not possible. However, that is not the case with the present invention, which represents a tremendous advancement over the prior art, particularly attractive reduced size roach traps which are currently being marketed.
Miniature or reduced size roach traps are attractive to the consumer, due to the fact that they can be placed in those out of the way inaccessable areas that roaches seem to prefer such as behind refrigeration , under sinks, next to pipe entries, etc.
One of the problems that arises when the prior art devices have been miniaturized is that the dynamics of entry of the insect is drastically altered, due to the proximity of the opposing walls of the funnel or chute.
This proximity of the wall surfaces, and the reduction in size of the chute opening allows a large roach to feel the opposite wall with its antenna. Once the insect is aware of the converging sruface it will instinctively reach for the surface to slow its descent into the trap, and if the roach is sufficiently large, it can oftentimes not only stop its downward travel, but also obtain enough purchase between the opposing surface to clamber out of the trap entirely.
It can be appreciated therefore that more than a mere reduction of dimension of the prior art devices is required to produce an efficient miniaturized roach trap, and that it was necessary to rethink the entire concept of the chute design, to produce an effective roach trap, which would not give the insect the opportunity to anticipate its impending predicament as it falls down the sides of the chute.
The results of that rethinking process are engodied in the present invention and mark the first true advancement in this area of technology in a substantial number of years.